A fishing reel with an enclosed rotor and spool wherein the enclosure has a port through which the fishing line is guided is generally referred to as a closed face or spin-cast reel. This invention relates to such a fishing reel. Customarily, the fishing line is released from the line pickup unit for casting by pushing a button located at the rear part of the reel body. After casting, the pickup unit may be reset for rewinding by rotating the rotor with a handle or crank. Since the spin-cast reel is generally used with a fishing rod having a grip for spincasting, it is possible to operate it with one hand by using the thumb of that hand to push the release button, which is located at the rear of the reel body.
Usually, the drag unit on a reel of this type is operated from one side and pressure is controlled by pushing a leaf spring or disc spring working on one side of a spool of the reel. This action is liable to generate uneven rotation of the spool and, often, breakage of the fishing line.